1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an intermediary channel or chamber for a fuel and combustive agent feeding device for a pulsatory combustion chamber, i.e. a chamber formed by a channel which is located between the chamber where injection occurs and the combustion chamber where the pulsatory combustion takes place.
2. Background of the Invention
P.C.T. patent application No. 81 01454 for "Starting Method and Device for Combustion Apparatus" describes a device comprising a combustion chamber topped by a feeding device between which parts is located an intermediary channel substantially at the level of a second conical part of a tube that surrounds the injection head. According to this P.C.T. patent application, the intermediary channel is provided with an inner tube, also called heat tube. The inner wall of the intermediary channel and the heat tube define an annular space which is open at its lower portion, but is closed at its upper portion.
This heat tube principally allows the fuel to be vaporized before entering the combustion chamber. For this purpose said heat tube must be maintained at a relatively elevated temperature. One possible drawback of such a device is that if soot, might become deposited therein, particularly at the level of the injection head. Generally, such deposit is due to excessively high temperatures.
The present invention is aimed at providing an intermediary channel provided with a heat tube which, while being maintained at a high temperature, yet which prevents soot from being deposited in the chamber wherein injection takes place.